


First

by hallulawy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Virginity Kink, hmm, i guess? not so sure about that, just a bit, with a fanart included in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Hannibal is his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the doodle I made FIRST (haha) on Tumblr. http://hallulawy.tumblr.com/post/78844801273/thank-you-to-the-people-who-said-they-wanted-to
> 
> I thought of writing some stuffs slowly. To get back on the track as fast as possible.

He told him he was his first. First to dissolve his fort, to invade his personal space, to grant him relief.

The first to thrust his cock into him with fervor.

'I never done this with anybody before. _Not like this_.'

Hannibal grinds the words silently, tasting them on the tip of his tongue. Though his concentration is bifurcated, his glazed eyes and constant huff of hot air into the pink ear brought the illusion that he is too occupied to even form coherent words.

Eventually, he really couldn't concentrate on anything else other than their fucking.

His hips moves at a pace that left the younger one gasping for air, moaning for more. The cock impales the sweet hole just deep enough to drive Will into an euphoric state that left him thirsty for the ache, and retreats by leaving only the tip to keep the orifice from tightening up, to make sure it has something to suck on.

He has to say, he almost felt like leaving himself unmoving in the wet velvet heat. But the friction is too delicious to pass.

The older man removes his hand from the soft waist to pull on his left wrist, pulling him into himself, into a greater pool of insanity. The squelching noises made Will even more excited, and Hannibal could tell that by the increasing tautness of his lithe body. He grunts, and licks the slick sweat on his pretty lamb's nape, suck on it to catch the heated lust that left his mouth water.

Will's begging grows irrational as he sobs, his body shivering and orgasm nearing. So very near yet too vague to be grasp upon. The profiler grips onto the doctor's arm, leading it to his weeping cock. His stuttered moans were endearing, and his distressed state to reach his climax almost made him hiss the profanities out loud.

Almost.

But he almost came, when Will frantically pushes himself down onto his cock, forcing it to impale deeper. Hannibal grits his teeth and pulls on the wrist harder. He will fill the boy up very soon, there's no need for such encouragement.

Burying himself in the dark curls, Hannibal complies and fists the pink cock, smearing the pearly fluid onto his own fingers. He doesn't really care about the mess Will's making, or the one _they're_ making. He could feel himself gasping and his cock could suffer the sweet-almost aching- wetness surrounding it no more. His milk gushes out into the sobbing boy as his fingers got soaked with the long spurts of seed, the electricity sent to him, forcing him too trembled with fogged up sight.

The aftermath was beautiful, Hannibal notices as he catches his breath. Will is still shivering, pink skin covered with red bites, flushed cheeks accompanied by glistening eyes that spoke of satisfaction.

'Thank you.' The young profiler whispers, and Hannibal couldn't even get himself to frown on the mess they created on his duvet covers. How could he say anything as petty as this to such a polite _boy_?


End file.
